1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a print device for tape writers, word processors, and similar devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some print devices for tape writers, word processors, etc. have a bordering function. An input character array is encompassed with a border, the border including a simple line such as a straight line or a wavy line. Further, the border may include four rounded corners.
However, no device is capable of printing a border having a complicated shape, such as a combination of a straight line, an oblique line, a curved line, etc. Thus, a device having the ability to print a more complicated border shape is desirable, to increase print variation.